La Hermana De Asakura, El Torneo Continua
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: REEDICIÓN, El Torneo pronto reiniciará y traerá con el nuevas sorpresas, Nuevos camaradas, nuevos X-Laws, Hao reaparece con una chica que dice ser su hermana, Lyserg ahora es comandante de los nuevos X-Laws y muchas nuevas aventuras y romances
1. Gábrielle Asakura

Hola a todos, henos aquí, los gemelos Darko trabajando en la reedición de uno de nuestros queridos proyectos, y como mi maestro de economía no ha llegado pues estoy aprovechando, tal y como dijimos ahora también trabajamos entre clases en la uni. (Hanna)

Si bueno, yo tengo la hora libre así que mientras mi móvil este con tiempo, este será usado para hablar con Hann y así poder escribir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, entonces, no nos entretengamos más con la intro y vayamos de una vez a lo que importa (Joshua)

-"…"-arte escrito por nosotros

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**La Hermana De Asakura**

**Capítulo I**

"**Gábrielle Asakura"**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que el torneo de los Shamanes fue suspendido. Y bajo un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas se encuentra un pequeño campamento a mitad del espeso bosque pero, en el interior del camp habita alguien que para esos momentos en vez de estar durmiendo se muestra inquieto, su inquietud es lo bastante fuerte como para pasarla a quien le acompaña y que instantes antes trataba de disfrutar de un profundo sueño, el silencio al fin es roto por un bufido fastidiado y una murmurada maldición…

-"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye, despierta ya!"-gruñó con fastidio uno de los habitantes del camp.

-"Umm, ¿Qué?"-murmuró una vocecita femenina adormilada.

-"Otra vez estas con tus pesadillas ¿verdad?"-indagó la primera voz un tanto más tranquila.

"Si, siento mucho haberte despertado de nuevo"-contestó algo apenada la segunda voz.

-"No hay problema, incluso creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando"-dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

-"Pero, en serio que lo siento"-insistió en disculparse la voz femenina.

-"Ya, solo trata de dormirte otra vez"-contestó luego de unos instantes.

-"Si, lo intentaré"-finalizó soltando un suspiro desanimado.

Aunque pasado el rato, en el interior del camp alguien aun daba vueltas en su futón tratando de conciliar el sueño o simplemente dejar de pensar en sus pasadas pesadillas, lo primero que pasara, en realidad no importaba del todo.

-"No pudiste ¿verdad?"-comprendió al final su acompañante, luego suspiró desanimado, realmente lo que más quería en esos momentos era dormir y no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil.

-"No, de veras que lo siento, hermano"-contestó apesadumbrada.

-"Ay, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, cada vez duermo menos por tu culpa"-murmuró fastidiado.

-"Pues… no sé, tal vez… ¿Quererme más?"-musitó en tono de inocencia, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

-"Muy graciosa"-eso fue todo lo que contestó mientras soltaba otro suspiro, enésimo en esa noche, luego todo se quedó en silencio.

-"Oye…"-llamó luego de unos minutos la voz femenina y la razón del insomnio del otro habitante del camp.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"-indagó, la molestia por no dormir totalmente impresa en su tono de voz.

-"¿Me puedo dormir contigo otra vez?"-pidió poniendo su tono más tierno y esmerándose en oírse convincente.

-"Esta bien"-contestó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, se movió para hacer un espacio en su futón y corrió la manta con la que estaba envuelto.

-"Gracias hermano"-chilló metiéndose rápido bajo las mantas, seguro ahora si podría dormir.

-"Si, si, ya duérmete"-chistó acomodándose.

…

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas de que el cielo se tornara claro y de que el sol hiciera su aparición cuando un conocido Chaman apareció entre los arboles del bosque, había reemplazado la típica capa beige por una camisa de mangas tres cuartos del mismo color pero, aun así llevaba los mismos pantalones rojos con estrellitas que tanto le caracterizaban y, en vez de cargar su usual mirada maliciosa en sus ojos obsidiana, más bien se notaba entretenido comiendo una paleta de caramelo mientras el viento le revolvía un poco sus largos y castaños cabellos.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en las comisuras de sus labios justo antes de que llegara frente al pequeño camp y lo abriera de golpe dejando pasar inevitablemente los rayos del sol y la luz del caluroso día.

-"¡¡Arriba dormilona!!"-gritó enérgicamente, con golosina en una mano y la otra con el puño en alto, extrañamente y pese a todo, el joven chaman había despertado de mejor humor del que se esperaba.

-"Umm, buenos días hermano"-contestó una vocecita aun adormilada justo en medio de un bostezo, se deshizo de las mantas e incluso se desperezó un poco, el cabello color avellana le caía como una fina cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda, sus ojos color verde esmeralda miraban con cierto deje de alegría al chaman y su pijama color negro hacia un perfecto contraste con su tez nívea.

-"Date prisa o te haré entrenar el doble"-dijo divertido justo antes de continuar degustando su pequeño manjar de caramelo.

-"¿Entrenar?"-chilló espantada, retirando inmediatamente de su cara la mano con la que instantes antes se tallaba uno de los ojos tratando así de despertar bien –"Pero Hao, creí que habías dicho que ya estaba lista"-replicó haciendo un mohín, primero del día sin lugar a dudas.

-"Sé lo que dije pero, anoche, cuando te dormiste recibí un mensaje"-contestó, de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro, solo que esta vez distaba de ser una alegre o divertida, más bien era una de sus típicas sonrisitas maliciosas.

-"¿Un mensaje? ¿Te refieres a que…?"-si lo que su intuición le decía era cierto, entonces su hermano tendría que estar hablando justamente de lo que ambos tanto habían esperado y que era precisamente…

-"Si, el torneo de los chamanes pronto reiniciará"-dijo al fin, justamente lo que había pensado que era.

-"Entiendo, vas a participar de nuevo"-murmuró, en parte le emocionaba y en parte no, la última vez casi había perdido a su hermano por obra de su otro hermano, ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez los perdía a ambos?

-"He decidido darte tu oportunidad"-anunció notando el gesto perdido de la chica de ojos esmeralda, ella le miró perpleja.

-"¿Me dejarás participar?"-musitó aun sin creérselo del todo, la ultima vez incluso había rogado y Hao simplemente le había dado un rotundo no

-"No tendría sentido que te mintiera ¿o sí?"-dijo, aunque su voz se oía algo graciosa debido a que aun seguía entretenido con su dulce.

-"¡¡Gracias hermano, de verdad gracias!!"-chilló levantándose de un salto tan solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, primera vez que su hermano le daba tal honor, aunque aún seguía sin entender el todo porque la primera vez se había negado a dejarla participar.

-"Si ya, ¡¡Gábriel suéltame!!"-gruñó, mitad avergonzado mitad feliz por complacer uno de los caprichos de la Asakura menor.

-"Uh… lo siento"-dice mientras lo suelta y desvía la mirada algo avergonzada.

-"Partiremos hoy mismo, después de hacerle a alguien una visita"-advirtió, la chica soltó un suspiro algo cansado, ahí iba su hermano de nuevo a fastidiarle el día a su otro hermano, no es que quisiera mucho a Yoh y por eso no le gustara que Hao le fastidiara, era más bien que consideraba que ambos eran un peligro el uno para el otro y pese a todo no quería perder a ninguno, aun si a Yoh nada más lo había visto de lejos durante el pasado torneo.

-"A Yoh yo me supongo"-dijo al fin, aunque como que el comentario medio sobraba.

-"Así es, vamos a darle una gran sorpresa"-comentó Hao, vaya que a veces no distinguía entre lo que era una sorpresa y lo que era un susto.

-"Si tu lo dices…"-dijo rolando la mirada –"Aunque más que sorpresa va a ser un susto de muerte"-agregó como si nada, haciendo una de sus inocentes sonrisitas, a lo mejor y se divertía viendo las caras que ambos pondrían al verse de nuevo.

-"Ahora que me lo pienso…"-dijo Hao llamando su atención –"¿No ya deberías de estar entrenando?"-una de sus perfectas cejas enarcada y sus ojos mostrando una miradita hasta cierto punto amenazante.

-"Ya va, ya va"-contestó sin ganas, el chaman de fuego le sonrió ampliamente justo antes de dejarla a solas en su improvisado hogar.

Mientras se cambiaba el pijama pensaba en la futura tortura que le esperaba, aunque en cierto modo la agradecía, de no ser por las torturas que su hermano le imponía probablemente no habría sobrevivido durante todos esos años.

A su hermano le debía tantas cosas, se dijo mientras jugaba con los tirantes de sus pantalones negros con estrellitas amarillas, durante todos esos años Hao había sido su única familia, Hao era prácticamente todo lo que tenía; se acomodó la blusa negra con una estrella amarilla en el centro y luego de peinar su cabello en una sencilla media cola y soltar un suspiro, se dispuso a salir y dar la cara a su tortura.

-"Suéltalo"-dijo al fin, el chaman de fuego se volvió para mirarla, en las manos llevaba un cántaro, ella soltó otro suspiro, una parte muy en el fondo de su mente le decía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Para cuando llegó el atardecer estaba enojada, más que enojada, estaba indignada, una vez más su hermano se había pasado de la raya con sus entrenamientos y no solo había hecho que se cansara sino también le había conseguido una ronda gratis de humillación frente a toda la sarta de humanos que habían presenciado su tortura y solo por eso, el cántaro lleno de agua que había formado parte de su "entrenamiento" fue arrojado contra la tierra en donde se hizo pedazos dejando correr libre su contenido, podrían decirle que estaba haciendo una rabieta pero no le iba a importar, no esta vez.

-"¡¡Que malo eres hermano!!"-gimoteó al fin, parte indignada, parte molesta y parte cansada.

-"Sigue lloriqueando de ese modo y no te llevaré donde Yoh"-murmuró serio.

-"No, no, ya me callo"-dijo negando con ambas manos, no es que se estuviera muriendo por ver a Yoh, solo que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez Hao iba a dejar que por fin se conocieran.

-"Bien, ya vámonos"-se limitó a decir el chaman, aunque en su fuero interno no le había gustado que ella se tranquilizara con la simple amenaza de no dejarle ver al "niño naranjas".

-"Pero, mis cosas…"-replicó casi de inmediato la menor de los Asakura.

-"Ya las he empacado, solo date prisa"-contestó el mayor de los Asakura.

-"Entonces vámonos ya"-concluyó, no tenía mucho caso retrasar más las cosas.

Lo demás salió sobrando en cuanto el espíritu de fuego, mejor conocido para ellos como "Fifi-chan" pareció de la nada, como ya era costumbre y, extendió su gran garra para que ambos treparan a su muy poco usual medio de transporte.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

En la pensión "En" reinaba un silencio de lo más tranquilo, para esas horas ya todos habían terminado por fin las tareas que la mandona de la casa les había impuesto, bueno, había silencio casi en todas partes, en la cocina el shaman originario de china no hacía más que maldecir por lo bajo y revolver insistentemente las cosas en el frigorífico de la casa, su leche no estaba por ningún sitio y la necesitaba, hacía calor y quería su leche helada para refrescarse, se sopló unos cuantos mechones de su cabello violeta que le caían en el rostro, clara muestra de su molestia.

-"¿Quién de ustedes malditas cucarachas se atrevió a beberse mi preciada leche?"-exigió saber, cerró de golpe el frigorífico y se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía mala cara.

-"Yo fui, ¿Algún problema picudito?"-dijo como si nada Horokeu Usui, iba entrando a la cocina de lo más tranquilo mientras se ataba su tradicional cinta en la frente para evitar que su cabello bicolor le tapara la vista.

-"¡¡Eres un desgraciado HOTOHOTO!!"-gritó furioso el chino, remarcando la última palabra tan solo para molestar a su compañero.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste picudito?"-murmuró mordaz HoroHoro, su mano cerrándose en un puño y sus nudillos tronando, una venita hinchada en su sien.

-"¡¡HOTOHOTO!!"-bramó el de cabellos violetas.

-"¿Cómo?"-indagó perplejo de que el chino se atreviera a repetir el "insulto"

-"Si quieres te lo deletreo: H-O-T-O-H-O-T-O"-masculló en voz alta Ren Tao.

-"Ya verás picudito, esta vez te va a ir muy mal"-advirtió el Usui haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-"Al que le irá mal va a ser a ti, pagarás haberte metido con mi leche"-amenazó Ren, claramente no iba a dejar que las palabras de HoroHoro hicieran mella en el.

-"¿Así? Pues ya veremos"-le retó el bicolor.

-"¡¡Basón!!"-llamó el chino, decidido a no darle ni un segundo de tregua más al japonés.

-"¡¡Kororo!!"-dijo a modo de respuesta Usui, si en esas estaban él tampoco se iba a dejar fastidiar por Ren.

-"Ya chicos, con comprar más leche se soluciona jijiji"-dijo Yoh, ninguno de los dos se había percatado del momento exacto en que el shaman había entrado a la cocina, sonriendo drogadamente como él sabía hacer, en su cabello castaño corto llevaba sus audífonos naranjas y sus ojos obsidiana los observaban con la alegría impresa en ellos.

-"Pero Yoh"-replicaron ambos, tanto Ren como HoroHoro, al unísono.

-"¿No creen? Ren, HoroHoro"-insistió sonriendo más ampliamente, los otros dos suspiraron desanimados.

-"Umm, con solo verte hasta las ganas de pelear se me quitan"-murmuró por lo bajo Ren.

-"Lo mismo digo"-dijo al fin HoroHoro –"Ren, ¿Qué dices si vamos por unos tamales?"-invitó, es que con la flojera que ya le había dado ver a Yoh sonreír todo tranquilo, en esos momentos ya solo pensaba en comer.

-"Mejor unos pastelillos con forma de durazno"-contestó el chino con una media sonrisa.

-"Ay, está bien"-masculló no del todo convencido el Usui.

Luego de eso ambos dejaron la cocina mientras Yoh los contemplaba irse y se reía como siempre, sus amigos nunca cambiarían, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Para esos momentos el espíritu de fuego se deslizaba sin inconveniente alguno sobre el cielo nocturno, mientras Hao dormitaba la chica de cabellos avellana contemplaba el paisaje con detenimiento.

-"Hermano"-llamó en un susurro.

-"Dime"-contestó el chaman en tono adormilado.

-"¿Por qué no dejaste que ese oficial de la tribu parche muriera?"-quiso saber, después de todo, llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, aun no comprendía porque su hermano había permitido que Nitchrom continuara con vida.

-"Porque aun nos puede servir de algo"-dijo mientras daba una vuelta en un vago intento de continuar con su siesta.

-"Hermano"-llamó de nuevo la chica.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"-masculló de mala gana el chaman, incluso soltando un bostezo.

-"Ya vamos a llegar, despierta"-advirtió, su mirada concentrada en admirar la ciudad que se apreciaba bajo ellos.

-"Ya va"-musitó Hao al tiempo que se sentaba y se estiraba un poco con tal de desperezarse.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

La cena en la pensión "En" se había llevado a cabo igual que siempre, Ren y HoroHoro de vez en cuando discutiendo, Yoh riendo al verlos, Anna callándolos, y Manta mirando divertido cada escena que sus amigos montaban.

-"Por cierto chicos"-intervino Yoh en el reciente pleito entre Ren y HoroHoro, ambos le miraron y después volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa –"Lyserg llamó después de que se fueran, dice que llegará esta noche"-anunció como si nada mientras pelaba una naranja.

-"Pues espero que pague su hospedaje"-se limitó a decir Anna sin siquiera retirar la mirada de su telenovela.

-"Claro que si Annita, no te preocupes jijiji"-contestó el castaño riendo como solo él sabía hacer.

Aunque su ambiente de tranquilidad se fue al caño en cuanto una brisa helada sopló y una presencia bastante conocida para ellos se hizo presente.

-"Esa presencia es de…"-comenzó a decir Yoh, aun inseguro de si decir aquel nombre o no.

-"Es imposible, ese sujeto está muerto"-murmuró perplejo Ren.

-"Nosotros vimos cuando…"-la voz se le había ido de repente HoroHoro no sabía si continuar o dejar las cosas así.

La brisa helada sopló de nuevo y esta vez abrió bruscamente las puertas que daban al patio de la pensión.

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Hermanito"-dijo el chaman de fuego de pie en la mano de su espíritu acompañante y más vivo que cualquier otro ser vivo, sonriéndoles con cierta burla.

-"¡¡Hao!!"-lograron decir al unísono, aun sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí.

-"Ese soy yo"-se limitó a decir el chaman de fuego.

-"Pero, tu deberías de…"-trató de decir Yoh, aquello realmente no estaba pasando, debía de ser una pesadilla, seguro que sí.

-"¿Debería qué?"-contestó Hao enarcando una ceja, como retándolo a que lo dijera.

En ese momento Lyserg entró corriendo, casi barriéndose por el piso con tal de llegar donde ellos se encontraban, llevando nuevamente el uniforme de los X-LAWS

-"¡¡Yoh!!"-llamó, su verde cabello cayéndole en el rostro y nublándole la vista debido a la carrera que había llevado a cabo –"La Doncella de Hierro me ha dicho que Hao está vivo"-logró articular mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Por qué habría de estar muerto?-intervino una voz que solo Hao conocía, los demás miraron en esa dirección tratando de reconocer a la chica trepada en el espíritu de fuego.

-"Porque…"-trató de decir Lyserg.

-"Esa idea me parece de lo más absurda y tonta, creí que conocían bien a Hao"-dijo negando con la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionada.

-"Y mira que yo venía a decirles que el torneo está por reiniciar"-musitó Hao, claramente fingiendo estar ofendido por los comentarios de Yoh y sus amiguitos.

-"Hermano, te dije que no iba a ser una sorpresa, ahora solo falta que se desmaye"-comentó con burla la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-"¿Cómo lo llamaste?"-quiso saber Anna, en realidad nada de eso debería de estar pasando, se repitió mentalmente.

-"Hermano, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?"-preguntó intrigada, su cabello color avellana siendo movido por el viento.

-"¿Quién eres? ¡¡Contesta!!"-exigió saber Lyserg.

-"Umm que gruñón, se nota que eres un X-Law"-dijo fastidiada, no le había hecho ninguna gracia la manera en que ese chaman los miraba a ella y a su hermano mayor.

-"¡¡Contesta!!"-exigió a gritos el shaman inglés.

-"Mi nombre es… Gábrielle Asakura"-dijo, una sonrisa prepotente plasmada en su rostro, y en ese justo instante los oráculos virtuales de todos comenzaron a sonar…

**Fin del capítulo I**

Kami, por fin lo hemos logrado –se ve a Hanna y a Joshua que se dejan caer sobre un amplio sofá de cuero negro- fue más difícil de lo que creíamos, o más bien más cansado, después de todo ya habíamos avanzado tanto nya.

Pero ni hablar, lo prometido es deuda y no es costumbre de los Darko faltar a nuestra palabra.

Explicando algunas cosas por ciertos comentarios que recibimos, no tenemos odio contra los X-Laws, bueno, no mucho, pero no podemos evitar poner comentarios malos contra ellos ya que esos comentarios vienen de los camaradas de Hao y es total y completamente natural que detesten a los X-Laws así como estos detestan a Hao –mal por ellos-

Bueno, esto es solo el reinicio del fic, hemos agregado algunas cosas que no estaban y quitado otras que sobraban, esperemos haya quedado mejor, y bueno, si nos tardamos nada más fue por falta de tiempo, cansancio, la musa que se nos escapó y… flojera jejejejeje

No garantizamos actualizar pronto pero, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pronto inician nuestros exámenes semestrales y hay que ponerle empeño si es que no queremos ser castigados 9.9

Como fuere, la cosa ya esta, agradeciendo a quienes leen y esperando sus reviews nos retiramos, nos leemos la próxima vez nya

No sean malos, si leen dejen review…

Atte. Hanna y Joshua Darko


	2. ChibiCamaradas

Hola… aquí estamos de nuevo, poniéndole empeño a esto, siendo por demás felices por ya estar comenzando un semestre más en la universidad y además por poder continuar por acá, esperemos les guste el capi y trataremos de continuar con la reedición lo más pronto posible, sin más que decir nos vemos abajo n.n

-"…-"arte escrito por nosotros

_Pensamientos_

(N/H) Notas de Hanna

(N/J) Notas de Joshua

**Capítulo II**

"**Chibi-Camaradas"**

-"Oye enana despierta"- murmuraba el shaman de fuego en la oscuridad de la noche desde su pequeña tienda de campaña a su inquieta acompañante.

-"Humm…"-gimoteó en silencio la menor de los Asakura

-"Despierta…"-insistía el shaman, incluso tomándose la molestia de moverla un poco.

-"Humm…"-eso fue lo único que salió de ella, claramente no iba a despertar.

-"Ni modo, no tengo de otra… Briel… los X-Laws vinieron por ti…"- murmuró Hao muy cerca de ella, empleando un tono de voz algo tétrico para darle más énfasis a lo que decía.

-"¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- gritó su acompañante despertando de golpe y sentándose en su futón mientras respiraba agitada-"Por favor no dejes que me lleven… Hao"- rogó débilmente y al borde de las lágrimas, si había algo en todo el mundo a lo que Gábrielle temiera, eso eran los X-Laws, claramente su sola mención no hacía más que llevarla de vuelta a su pasado, un pasado que luchaba por olvidar de algún modo.

-"¿Cómo crees que haría eso?"-interrogó con fastidio el shaman.

-"Pero… ellos están afuera ¿no?"- interrogó débilmente, mientras en su voz se escuchaba un profundo temor.

-"Claro que no… solo lo dije para que despertaras… de nuevo no me dejas dormir…"- contestó el Asakura mayor, aunque muy en su fuero interno sentía un poco de remordimiento al haber asustado así a la más pequeña.

-"Yo… lo siento mucho… pero es que…"-comenzaba a decir, más fue interrumpida.

-"Si, lo sé… desde hace un par de semanas que comenzaste a tener pesadillas de nuevo ¿no?"-cortó, no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto.

-"Ya… fue justo tres noches antes de visitar a Yoh Asakura…"-admitió entre triste e incómoda.

-"Ni lo menciones… ya estoy aburrido de su actitud y todas sus tonterías acerca de la amistad… bah, no me parece más que una basura sobrevaluada…"- dijo mientras en su voz se notaba aun más el fastidio, y es que tanto para él como para la más pequeña, eso de los amigos nunca había sido su tema favorito.

-"Opino lo mismo… pero tal vez es porque nunca hemos tenido un verdadero amigo… los demás siempre acaban temiéndonos y sin darnos cuenta de nuevo terminamos estando solos…"- dijo la shaman, la tristeza se reflejó en su voz mientras ella abrazaba sus piernas.

-"Tal vez el único amigo que tuve fue Matamune…"-recordó Hao en un pequeño susurro.

-"Pero ya no está aquí… a decir verdad me hubiese gustado mucho conocerlo…"-murmuró con un deje de tristeza

- "De seguro se hubiesen llevado muy bien…"-dijo sonriendo apenas tan solo al hacerse a la idea de que su hermana menor y su gatuno espíritu intercambiaran aunque sea un par de frases.

-"Supongo… por cierto… ¿adónde enviaste al trío de chifladas?"-dijo, le parecía bastante sospechoso el no haberlas visto en varias semanas.

-"Trío de la flor…"-corrigió -"Y las envié a una misión importante"-contestó mientras se acomodaba en su futón.

-"Umm… vaya, desde que se fueron las cosas han estado más tranquilas"-comentó con un deje de alegría en su voz, y es que según ella, esas tres a veces la volvían loca.

-"Lo dices porque son las únicas aparte de mí que se la pasan regañándote…"-le recordó el castaño, la escuchó bufar con fastidio y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido por ello.

-"Es que estoy harta de que se la pasen tratándome como una niña pequeña"-se quejó haciendo un mohín, sabía que en la oscuridad su hermano no podía verla así que aprovechó eso.

-"¡Pero si solo tienes 12 años!"-exclamó resaltando lo obvio.

-"¡Casi 13!"-le corrigió en tono ofendido.

-"No es cierto"-la contradijo, o tal vez si, tomando en cuenta que faltaban unos meses para ello, de hecho, revisando su calendario mental, calculó que para ese tiempo ya deberían estar en la aldea parche.

-"¡Y además tu a mi edad ya tenías a muchos bajo tus ordenes!"-le recordó en tono indignado.

-"Claro… pero eso es por mis grandes poderes"-dijo en tono presuntuoso, o más bien solo para molestar un poquito a su hermana pequeña.

-"¿Insinúas que los míos son insignificantes?"- interrogó la chica con fingido enojo.

-"Yo nunca dije eso"- contestó en tono inocente el chaman de fuego.

-"Más te vale Nii-san"- masculló la chica de ojos esmeralda aun fingiendo enojo, después de todo nadie sabía mejor que su hermano mayor los alcances que tenían sus poderes, puesto que había sido él quien la había entrenado.

- "¿Más me vale?... y si no ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- quiso saber Hao.

-"No sé… tal vez…Fifí-chan y Flowly-kun podrían jugar un ratito juntos"- comentó inocentemente.

-"¿Acaso me estas amenazando, Gábrielle Asakura?"- interrogó divertido el castaño.

-"No sé…tal vez no… tal vez si…"- contestó con inocencia fingida.

-"Ah, ¿Con qué esas tenemos no?- interrogó con diversión el castaño.

-"Sip…"-chistó de un muy buen humor.

-"Bueno pues ahora verás en la que te has metido, conocerás al Gran Hao Asakura"-amenazó aun más divertido Hao, esbozando una muy retorcida sonrisa que su hermana menor no pudo ver debido a la oscuridad que reinaba.

Y claro que la pequeña sabía lo que sucedería ahora, el shaman del fuego la derribó sobre su futón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ambos se divertían mucho de esa manera y pasaron gran parte la noche jugando.

A la mañana siguiente la ojiesmeralda se encontraba profundamente dormida y hecha bolita en un lado de su futón, dormía plácidamente, uno de esos ratos de sueño en que uno no quisiera despertar nunca y….

-"¡Despierta!"-gritó un muy animado chaman de fuego abriendo de golpe su camping; a lo que la menor de los Asakura tan sólo pudo pegar un muy asustado grito y dar una brusca vuelta sobre su futón antes de levantarse mirándolo con ojitos somnolientos y sorprendidos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-logró articular antes de soltar un bostezo y mientras se tallaba un ojo en un vago intento de despertar del todo.

-"Pasa que es más de medio día y por la noche te tendré una sorpresa… así que ahora… ¿Qué me dices si ponemos a jugar un ratito a Fifí-chan y a Flowly-kun?- alegó esbozando una de esas sonrisas que hacían pensar a la menor que algo tramaba su querido hermano.

-"Acepto… pero el que pierda prepara la cena"-aun así accedió, igual y estaba un poco aburrida y ella no era de las que rechazaban un reto, menos si se trataba de su Nii-san.

-"Da igual… de todas maneras lo único que tenemos por ahora es comida enlatada"-recordó el chaman mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-"Nop, el que pierda tendrá que conseguir comida de verdad"-contradijo, con eso se ganó la completa atención del mayor además de otra de esas sonrisas torcidas que su hermano hacía cuando maquinaba algo extraño en su extraña mentecita de chaman de fuego.

-"Hecho"- contestó muy seguro y ampliando su sonrisa.

-"Pues entonces vamos a fuera y que gane el mejor chaman"-le retó sonriendo con orgullo.

-"O sea yo"-musitó pretenciosamente el Asakura mayor.

-"Ya lo veremos"-correspondió sonriéndole de igual modo.

Minutos más tarde, ambos chamanes se encontraban en pleno bosque, el shaman de fuego llevaba su vestimenta típica excepto por que esta vez en lugar de su capa llevaba una camisa de botones blanca de mangas tres cuartos con las puntas hacia atrás dejando ver su oráculo virtual rojo y unos guantes rojos con una estrella amarilla que dejaban ver sus dedos.

Mientras que su acompañante llevaba un pantalón y zapatos idénticos a los de él, en color negro y una blusa negra con una estrella amarilla que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, ambos, uno frente al otro se miraban fijamente hasta que…

-"¡Espíritu de Fuego!"-llamó al fin el chaman de fuego apareciendo al instante detrás de su amo la criatura mencionada, aquel gigantesco demonio rojo con extrañas inscripciones blancas.

-"¡Espíritu de la Muerte!"-invocó la chaman de orbes color esmeralda, al instante apareció tras ella un enorme demonio negro con inscripciones blancas y de unos ojos azul profundo que denotaban tristeza, con unos enormes cuernos muy parecidos a los del demonio rojo, solo que estos tenían espinas y terminaban en punta.

-"Pues empecemos entonces… aunque de una vez te aviso que esta batalla la ganaré yo y tú tendrás que preparar un delicioso curry para cenar"- dijo divertido el castaño mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-"Eso si me dejo ganar y te aseguro que el hecho de que seas mi Nii-san no te da ventaja alguna"- contestó una sonriente Gábrielle mientras adoptaba una posición de defensa: con un puño a la altura del rostro y el otro a la altura del estomago, de perfil y con las rodillas dobladas.

Tres horas más tarde

- "No, Nii-san suéltame, suéltame jajajajajajaja-chillaba entre risas la chaman mientras pataleaba y agitaba los brazos en el suelo tratando de zafarse del súper ataque de las cosquillas de Hao Asakura.

-"Te dije que yo iba a ganar, y no, no te voy a soltar"-contestó sonriendo ampliamente mientras continuaba con su ataque.

-"Ya para Hao para jajajajajajaja"-reía la shaman aun tratando de zafarse y aun dando pataletas.

-"Señor Hao, hemos cumplido con la misión que nos encargo"-interrumpieron tres siluetas tras ambos chamanes, más no hubo respuesta, tan solo risas y más risas.

-"¿Señor Hao? ¡Señor Hao! ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?"-interrogó boquiabierta Kanna Bismark

-"¡Oh no!"-esa fue la exclamación obligatoria de ambos chamanes al verse descubiertos, uno deteniendo el ataque y la otra parando de reír, ambos quedaron tiesos al ser pillados en uno de sus muy interesantes momentos de juegos.

-"_Mary no puede creer que el Sr. Hao haga ese tipo de cosas"-_pensó la chaman de las coletas rubias.

-_"¿El Sr. Hao jugando a las cosquillas?"-_se preguntó mentalmente Matty, aun sin creerse del todo lo que había presenciado.

- _"Creo que ya lo he visto todo"_–pensó Kanna sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.

-"Ustedes no han visto nada"-dijo mientras se apresuraba a levantarse al tiempo que agitaba sus manos estilo los pingüinos de Madagascar.

-"Nosotras no, pero ellos si"- dijeron a coro señalando a varias personas que estaban tras ellas.

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero si son solo una bola de mocosos!"-masculló Hao señalando a un grupo de niñitos como de la edad de su querida hermana que se encontraban tras el trío de la flor.

-"Mary le asegura al Sr. Hao que son los chamanes más fuertes y hábiles que encontró"-se defendió la rubia chaman de Chuck.

-"Así es Sr. Hao, todos ellos poseen un poder espiritista mucho más alto que el que usted poseía hace dos años antes de que el torneo se interrumpiera"-agregó Matty mirando de reojo al grupito de niños.

-"Es cierto además parecen resistir mucho"- dijo Kanna sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba al grupo de niñitos todos sucios que quien sabe que les habían hecho ese trío de chifladas (N/H ya se me pegó decirles así, jeje)

-"Por favor Sr. Hao, no nos vuelva a dejar con este trío de raras de nuevo se lo rogamos"-suplicaron los chamanes haciendo sus mejores caras de borreguitos yendo al matadero.

-"¿A quién le llaman raras?"-interrogaron las tres en tono amenazador.

-"¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenos!- gritaron mientras corrían tratando de escapar de las tres mujeres

-"¡Basta, basta!"-gritó un muy enojado chaman de fuego.

-"Esta bien"-contestaron mientras frenaban su carrera bruscamente.

-"Bien, bien, preséntense"-masculló algo malhumorado Hao y después de decir esto hubo un gran silencio, tan grande que de la nada aparecieron unos grillitos que empezaron a chillar.

-"¡Ya!"-gritó el chaman y al gritar esto a los pobres niñitos hasta los pelitos se les erizaron.

- "Yo… yo… me llamo A- Aragón Von Rouge…y… y soy un chaman… que…que controla todo tipo de armas…y… tengo 13 años"- dijo un niño de cabellos rubios algo largos, de ojos color esmeralda y más alto que Gábrielle, iba vestido con una camisa azul rey de botones y detalles plateados y pantalón y zapatos blancos, ahora cafés por lo sucio.

- "Yo… soy… León Romanov…y… soy… un chaman que controla el… el… fuego y…"- se presentó un niño de cabellos pelirrojos un poco más cortos que los del otro niño y con fleco que le cubría un poco sus ojos azules y un poco más bajo que el rubio, llevaba un pantalón y gris, una camisa de color negro, un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza y unos zapatos que seguro al igual que su ropa alguna vez estuvieron limpios

-"¿Fuego?"- interrogó intimidante el Asakura mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

- "Sí, pero no tan bien como usted, Sr."- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, seguramente temiendo por lo que pudiera pasarle a su persona si enojaba a su futuro jefe.

-"Bien, siguiente"-dijo al fin el Asakura, casi al instante el niño pelirrojo pareció soltar el aire que contenía en los pulmones sintiéndose salvado por un tiempo más.

- "Yo soy Corina Miyazawa, tengo 12 años y… puedo realizar una posesión de objetos desde que me acuerdo en este violín"-dijo una niña de cabellos verdes cortos y ojos del mismo color señalando un finísimo violín café rojizo con un tallado en forma de enredaderas, llevaba una blusa que alguna vez fue blanca y una falda de cuadros verde con amarillo.

-"¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante?"-quiso saber Hao, de nuevo enarcando una ceja, es que en realidad no le parecía muy grandioso algo como eso.

-"Al tocarlo, cuando lo posesiono puedo usar sus cuerdas para apresar y asfixiar a mi oponente"-explicó, en su rostro apareció pintada una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo saber a los demás cuanto disfrutaba de torturar a otros.

-"Perfecto"- contestó complacido el chaman, luego dirigió su mirada a otra de las niñas del grupo indicándole así que era su turno para presentarse.

-"Mizaki Arvain, tengo 12 años y puedo controlar al espíritu del viento"-dijo una niña cabellos violetas y ojos color ámbar que iba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa de mangas color rojo vino.

-"Soy Kayrol Catlán, y mi especialidad es controlar todo tipo de espadas y tengo 12 años"-se presentó un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises, iba vestido totalmente de negro, pantalón camisa, zapatos, un gorro y una gabardina hasta las rodillas de dicho oscuro color.

-"Hikari Wang, 12 años, y puedo manejar al espíritu de la Luz"- enunció una niña de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y de ojos café ámbar; llevaba un traje chino solo que este alguna vez fue lila con los adornos morados.

-"Genial, ya tenemos a 4 esencias sagradas a nuestra disposición"-musitó el Asakura mayor mostrándose satisfecho.

-"Jess Hakala, puedo controlar todo tipo de arcos, soy al que los demás chamanes llaman "Flecha" y tengo 12 años"-dijo un niño de cabellos y ojos azul celeste, que llevaba una sudadera de mangas cortas y capucha verde y un pantalón gris oscuro; finalizando así las presentaciones

El chaman de fuego sonrió complacido, esta vez aunque alguien intentara detenerlo, fuese Yoh o fueran los X-Laws, estaría preparado, más que preparado, después de todo, se notaba que aunque pequeños aquellos niños poseían grandes poderes y de ser necesario, servirían de alimento para su espíritu.

-"¿Qué significa esto Nii-san?"-interrogó la Asakura menor, aunque ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que la presencia de esos chicos significaba

-"Significa que de ahora en adelante tendremos nuevos camaradas y esta vez lograremos todo lo que ya nos habíamos propuesto"-contestó Hao, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue suficiente como para hacerle entender a su hermana pequeña que lo que vendría de ahora en adelante cambiaría en mucho su forma de vivir –"Será mejor que se preparen, mañana partiremos rumbo a la aldea Parche"-advirtió antes de darse la vuelta y dejar tanto a Gábrielle como a los recién llegados totalmente perplejos.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Oh Kami, por fin lo hemos logrado, luego de meses de esfuerzo, de estudio, trasnochadas y del escape de la musa, hemos terminado, lamentando de nuevo la tardanza y esperando les haya parecido interesante nos despedimos para iniciar con el siguiente.

Gracias a: Hoshi-Wolfang-Hime .: :. Mitsuki Asakura.: :. KxE.:

Gracias por leer y esperamos sus reviews.

Atte. Hanna y Joshua Darko


	3. ChibiLaws

You're a dangerous kind, now locking what you done to me, what you done to me baby, you got a criminal mind… Emm sorry, es que yo aquí escuchando música de una de mis bandas favoritas, o sea, The Rasmus, que por cierto está ayudando con la musa escapista, en fin, yo les dejo con unas palabras de mi gemelo y de ahí nos vamos al capítulo que nos ocupa. (Hanna)

Lo cierto es que luego de todas las que hemos pasado, estamos de vuelta, poniendo esfuerzo de nuevo porque realmente no creímos que nos diera tanta flojera reeditar el fic jeje, eso además de que nuestra imaginación como que se apagó y ahora estamos como que forzando las cosas para que vuelva… bueno… ahora si, al fic. (Joshua)

-"…"-arte escrito por nosotros

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**La Hermana De Asakura**

**Capítulo III**

"**Chibi Laws"**

Una semana más tarde ellos seguían ahí en el mismo campamento, se podría decir que aquello era algo bueno porque así habían tenido tiempo de conocerse pero… dado que no estaban muy interesados en ello, más bien la habían pasado muy aburridos.

-"La verdad no entiendo porque el Sr. Hao insistió en que retrasáramos el viaje"-dijo León mientras miraba el lugar en el que aun se encontraban desde que llegaron.

-"Seguro tiene sus razones, no hay porque cuestionarlo en nada…"- contestó Aragón en tono aburrido.

-"Aragón tiene razón, es mejor esperar órdenes"-comentó Mizaki.

-"Las órdenes son para las marionetas, no para mí…"-replicó Kayrol mientras se retiraba unos mechones color azabache de su rostro.

-"Si claro, es por eso que estas aquí ¿no?-dijo en tono sarcástico Corina.

-"La razón que yo tenga no es de tu incumbencia"-masculló con el ceño fruncido Kayrol, más que socializar como grupo, estaban a nada de pelear.

-"Hey chicos, no peleen"-intervino Hikari, ambos le dedicaron una mirada desafiante y entonces ella lo pensó de nuevo, si iniciaban una pelea, ella los pararía sin lugar a dudas.

-"Déjalos que peleen, al fin que desperdiciar sus poderes espiritistas es su decisión"-comentó Jess mirándolos con indiferencia.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-preguntó Gábrielle, había salido a por algo de leña para la fogata y al regresar los había encontrado algo tensos.

-"No sucede nada Srita. Asakura"-contestó León en un murmullo apresurado, eso mientras miraba de reojo a sus compañeros dándoles a entender que era mejor que dejaran sus diferencias para después.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Esa era la segunda semana que invertían en vigilar a Hao Asakura y a su grupo, una total pérdida de tiempo a su parecer, ¡pero ya eran dos semanas! Y en esos momentos nada les era más estresante que seguir en esa mentada rama de árbol cubiertos por sus ya sucias capas blancas.

-"Esto es estúpido, llevamos dos semanas y aun no conseguimos nada"-masculló exasperado uno de los habitantes del árbol.

-"Yo lo sé, pero esas fueron las ordenes, no te va a servir de nada quejarte"-contestó su acompañante en un murmullo cansado.

-"¡Claro que me quejo!"-exclamó indignado –"Ese sujeto se atrevió a enviarnos aquí sin recurso alguno"-murmuró entre dientes, estaba tan de malas que pronunciar el nombre del responsable de su situación no haría más que hacerlo explotar.

-"No digas eso frente a mi estomago que si no se me acuerda que tengo hambre"-dijo acongojado.

-"Pues ya verá, en cuanto regresemos iré donde mi hermana y lo reportaré"-advirtió –"Haré que se arrepienta del día en que se le ocurrió torturarme a mí, Aión, el hermano menor de la doncella Jeanne"-

El otro se quitó la capucha de su capa y suspiró con cansancio al mismo tiempo que se peinaba sus cabellos grisáceos y posaba sus orbes color gris profundo en la figura de su compañero, analizándolo a detalle, notando el gran parecido con su jefa, el mismo cabello platinado y los mismos ojos color escarlata, la misma tez nívea e incluso su expresión era idéntica.

-"Comandante Lyserg, mi trasero"-comentó con molestia Aión.

-"Si, lo sé, lo que es peor es que la comida de esos sujetos huele deliciosa"-suspiró abrazándose a sus piernas.

-"Ya Ashura, no le des alas a mi estomago"-regañó el de cabellos plateados.

-"Tengo hambre"-chilló con molestia Ashura.

-"Pues yo también, deberíamos robarles un poco"-comentó riendo malicioso.

-"¿Te has vuelto loco? Si nos descubren podrían matarnos"-replicó Ashura algo exasperado por las ocurrencias de su compañero.

-"Pues mientras me muera con el estomago lleno me da igual"-contestó mientras bajaba con un ágil salto al suelo.

-"No Aión, detente, no lo hagas"-Ashura se bajó de la rama y corrió tras su compañero que ya le llevaba un buen tramo de ventaja, estaba seguro de que si no lo detenía a tiempo terminarían metidos en un grave problema.

-"Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado"-interrumpió una figura apareciendo frente a ambos.

Corina Miyazawa los miró primero con el ceño fruncido y después les sonrió con cierta malicia, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran justamente lo que ella había estado esperando, algo con que divertirse, si los mataba lenta y silenciosamente lo disfrutaría en sobre manera y se quedaría tranquila por un tiempo, sí, decidió, eso haría…

-"A mí tu no me das ordenes"-replicó de inmediato el de cabellos plateados, dedicándole una mirada de prepotencia.

-"Cállate tonto"-murmuró Ashura, después lo jaló por un brazo y retrocedió –"Nos veremos en el torneo"-dijo mirando a Corina, pretendiendo estar calmado, luego comenzó a retirarse de ahí.

Pero por la mirada que la chaman les mando, entendieron que ella no los dejaría ir así nada más, ambos parecieron pensar que lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar sus armas de posesión y defenderse en cuanto llegara a ser necesario, solo lo que fuera prudente mientras encontraban una brecha para escaparse de esa situación, ahí era donde seguramente terminaba su misión de espionaje.

-"Corina, regresa con los demás"-intervino alguien, los tres le reconocieron, Hao Asakura hacia acto de presencia.

-"Pero Sr. Hao…"-replicó de inmediato la aludida.

-"Haz lo que te dije"-insistió el chaman dedicándole una de sus penetrantes y amenazantes miradas, ella bufó de pura molestia y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí dando zancadas que mostraban su coraje.

Listo, pensó Ashura, no había peor cosa que morir por obra de Hao Asakura, ahora sí que la tenían mal, desde luego culparía a Aión por haberlo expuesto a ese terrible final, aunque si se lo pensaba mejor, podía culpar a su familia por prácticamente enviarlo como mascota para los X-Laws y…

-"Lárguense y díganle a Jeanne que deje de fastidiarme"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"-exclamaron ambos sin poder creérselo del todo, ¿Desde cuándo Hao Asakura se mostraba benévolo con alguien?

-"Será más divertido deshacerme de ustedes en el torneo, donde todos puedan verlos arder en llamas"-comentó el chaman de fuego sonriéndoles de lado, en una clara mueca de arrogancia y malicia.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió decir nada más, Ashura volvió a jalar del brazo a su compañero y se alejó de ahí corriendo y casi a nada de ponerse a llorar por su momentánea buena suerte, aunque sospechaba que Aión por su parte debía de estar molesto porque seguramente se había tomado los comentarios del Asakura como una ofensa.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

En el cuartel de los X-Laws reinaba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, los más jóvenes estaban dispersos por algún lugar del complejo y mientras tanto, él, Lyserg Diethel, podía disfrutar de una buena taza de té mientras leía una más de las aventuras de Sherlonck Holmes. Tenía una leve sonrisita dibujada en el rostro y eso solo era por la calma que sentía en esos momentos, había pensado que convertirse en el comandante de los X-Laws sería algo realmente cansado pero, en realidad, estaba resultando bastante sencillo, sobre todo cuando los shamanes bajo su cargo se comportaban civilizadamente a pesar de ser incluso menores que él cuando había ingresado al ejército de los ángeles blancos.

O al menos esos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió de par de en par mostrando a un par de figuras que se suponía no debían de estar frente a él sino donde se les había ordenado, vigilando a los Asakura peligrosos.

-"Usted nos ha enviado a hacer algo casi suicida"-recriminó Ashura señalándolo con un dedo acusador, el bajó el libro y los miró sin comprender del todo.

-"No tuvimos recurso alguno y Hao Asakura casi nos mata"-agregó Aión mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-"Se supone que Julián era el encargado de darles sus provisiones"-contestó, si bien se había alarmado al escuchar lo de Hao, al verlos solo con mínimos raspones, pensó que no había sido tan serio, después de todo, debían de estar quemados y no raspados.

-"Así que fue ese"-murmuró en tono mordaz Aión, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, entonces Ashura lo siguió y finalmente el inglés pudo continuar con su lectura y su té.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tumbado en el pasto y mordiendo una pajilla, ese día, la brisa estaba particularmente más fresca que otros días y eso le gustaba, aminoraba un poco la sensación de encierro que le daba estar en ese lugar, el cuartel general de los X-Laws, abrió un ojo y con él miró a su compañero, el cabello rubio se le movía un poco por la brisa y sus ojos color lila estaban mirando perdidamente el cielo, el pasatiempo favorito de ambos.

-"Julián"-mascullaron un par de voces conocidas para ambos, entonces abrió ambos ojos y se reincorporó tan solo para mirarlos ausentemente.

-"Han vuelto de muy mal humor"-dijo el rubio sin siquiera mirarles, aun con los ojos en el cielo.

-"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejarnos sin nuestras provisiones?"-cuestionó en tono mordaz Aión, el rubio se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-"Creí que lo mejor era ahorrar para el viaje a la aldea parche"-contestó como si nada.

-"Pues creíste mal"-replicó Ashura –"Hemos pasado todo un calvario solo por tu culpa"-le echó en cara, a nada de perder la paciencia.

-"Pero están vivos ¿no? Confórmense con eso"-dijo al fin, pasándose una mano por el cabello azabache en gesto distraído, luego desvió la mirada color azul zafiro al cielo, le parecía mucho más interesante que sus quejosos compañeros.

-"No fue justo enviarnos así y tú lo sabes Milo"-espetó Aión mirándolo con molestia.

-"No lo fue, pero tampoco es correcto llegar y montar un escándalo por algo que ya pasó"-musitó, luego se le puso de pie, sacudió un poco la tierra de su uniforme y se alejó de ahí buscando un lugar donde perderse para no oírlos más aunque fuera por un rato.

Aunque su idea se vio frustrada cuando vio a Kahli aparecer por la puerta que conectaba el patio con el interior del cuartel, en esos momentos llevaba su cabello color naranja trenzado y cayendo con gracia sobre uno de sus hombros mientras con sus orbes color violeta intenso miraba divertida a los otros tres, no era ningún secreto que a ella le encantaba verlos discutir.

-"Hey, el comandante me ha mandado buscarlos"-comentó en voz alta, él la miró y roló la mirada.

Seguía sin acostumbrarse a todas esas tonterías de comandantes y cadetes y ángeles, de hecho, más que nada quería escapar de todo aquello, si, escapar de los "fulanos de blanco" malditos fueran por haberse metido en el camino de Lyserg para que luego este lo arrastrara a él, maldito fuera Lyserg también.

-"Si te pones con ese humor de perros nadie te va a querer"-oyó que le decía una vocecita, levantó la mirada y se topo con los ojos amatistas de Megu, otra de sus compañeras, ella era realmente hermosa, con ese cabello azul índigo largo y ondulado cayéndole sobre sus hombros y haciendo resaltar su tez nívea, ni que decir de sus ojos amatistas pero… -"Ya, te dije que no me miraras como si fuera una cosa rara"-le espetó frunciendo el ceño, claro, tenía ese problema con su genio, no era que a él le gustara ella, no, para nada, le sonrió de lado con cierta burla y paso por su lado.

-"Te recuerdo que aquí todos somos raros"-comentó mientras se alejaba, escuchó su risa y sonrió aun más, de ese modo cínico, si, raros, sobre todo él.

Los otros tres se apresuraron a ir donde el par de chicas y en cuanto el rubio y el de cabellos plateados se adelantaron con la chica de cabello naranja, Ashura le dedicó una miradita interrogante a Megu, ella le sonrió como burlándose de él y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y mirarla de mal modo.

-"Bianca está con Katherine ya en la sala de juntas"-dijo al fin Megu, Ashura ablandó su semblante y suspiró por fin complacido por la respuesta –"Deberías de decirle de una vez que mueres por ella en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo"-agregó la amatista.

-"Claro, y luego Katherine podrá animarse a conquistar a Milo"-comentó sarcásticamente, si como no, jamás podría decirle nada a Bianca porque le daba miedo y porque además todos ellos sabían que en cualquier momento podrían morir…

-"Pues no lo creo, Milo no quiera a nadie, creo que ni así mismo"-musitó Megu, luego comenzó a caminar y él se situó a su lado, ambos encaminándose hacia la sala de juntas, ella tenía mucha razón en decir eso, era como si Milo odiara a todos y por ello quisiese mantenerse apartado.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Fueron entrando uno a uno en la sala de juntas, los ojos de Ashura se perdieron en un par de orbes color rosa, igual que los cabellos de su dueña, Bianca, la dulce Bianca estaba sentada a un lado de Katherine a quien el cabello castaño le caía graciosamente en el rostro de piel clara y hacia perfecto juego con sus ojos verdes.

-"Ne, Milo, siéntate a mi lado"-invitó la castaña, los orbes zafiro del aludido la miraron un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera habitado por alguien.

-"No gracias"-contestó con simpleza y fue a apoyarse en una pared apartado de todos, Ashura le siguió con la mirada antes de ir a sentarse junto a Bianca.

Megu Julián y Aión se había ido a sentar en el otro sofá y en medio de todos ellos estaba su comandante, Lyserg Diethel, observándolos en silencio, aguardando a que estuvieran en sus lugares para poder hablar.

-"Mañana partiremos a la aldea parche"-comenzó al fin, eso ya lo sabían… -"He pensado que lo mejor será designar dos grupos de espionaje, uno vigilará a Asakura Yoh y el otro a Asakura Hao"-ellos le miraron con cierto horror y molestia, Aión y Ashura pensaron en replicar ante aquello, eso de espiar resultaba horrible –"Analizando las habilidades de todos he decidido que serán Teniel y Zafiel quienes vigilen al grupo de Asakura Yoh, al de Hao…"-

-"Yo lo haré"-interrumpió Milo, todos lo miraron, como si fuese una especie de loco, Ashura y Aión más que loco lo vieron como un suicida potencial y les sorprendió que en vez de negarse, el comandante Diethel asintiera con la cabeza ante tal propuesta.

-"Entonces serán Shatfiel y Fenuel quienes vigilen a Hao, los demás vendrán conmigo"-anunció al fin Lyserg, estaba decidido, eso era todo.

Mañana partirían a la aldea Parche y mientras Bianca y Ashura vigilarían al grupo de Yoh, a Milo y a Katherine –para molestia del primero- les tocaría vigilar a Hao; si, no lo iba a negar, le molestaba que le hubieran impuesto la compañía de Katherine porque quería apartarse, muy en su fuero interno estaba deseando ir solo y hacer algo que tenía tiempo pensando, unirse a Hao sin que importara más nada…

**Fin del Capítulo III**

¡Kamisama! Por fin hemos logrado terminar, y bueno, dando con el hecho de que no somos ningunos comediantes, decidimos abandonar dicha idea y hacerlo mejor algo serio, obvio de vez en cuando habrá algo de gracia pero más bien será un fic de romance, acción y bueno, tragedia 9.9 es lo que mejor se nos da.

Por el momento es todo, trataremos de editar lo más rápido que se pueda el capítulo IV para poder actualizar pronto pero no prometemos nada, la universidad nos mantiene muy ocupados, como sea, esperamos que les haya gustado y que les haya iluminado tantito el día XD

Esperamos atentamente sus reviews para poder seguir con más ánimos esto, de verdad que ayuda mucho leer sus comentarios n.n

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Atte. Hanna y Joshua Darko


End file.
